Filled
by 0anon0
Summary: Percy and Annabeth try something new in the bedroom


Disclaimer: All characters and concepts belong to their respective owners. All characters are over 18 years old.

* * *

Percy Jackson knelt on all fours on the bed. He could hear Annabeth rummaging around behind him. His heart raced. Suddenly, the bed dipped as Annabeth got into it. Then, Percy felt her warm body press against his.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth whispered into his ear.

Percy nodded so hard, he nearly got whiplash.

"Yes!" he whispered in reply, trying to keep his voice steady.

Annabeth moved off him. Percy heard a bottle open. A dollop of a cool, viscous liquid landed on his ass. Annabeth used her fingers to move the lubricant around, pressing it into Percy's crack. Instinctively, Percy opened his legs wider, giving Annabeth more access to his ass. One of her fingers pressed against his hole. It entered easily, thanks to the preparation Percy had done in the shower earlier. Annabeth pushed in another finger, using them to both loosen up the muscles of Percy's sphincter, and distributing the lube around the area. Carefully, Annabeth tried to fit in a third finger. Percy relaxed, allowing it to slide in. His cock, which had been hard ever since he had gotten onto the bed, twitched in appreciation of the pleasurable feelings that coursed through Percy's body. Percy knew, though, that the feelings would only get better.

Annabeth removed her fingers. Percy let out an involuntary whine as his hole felt empty.

"Don't worry", Annabeth said, surely grinning. "I'll fill you up as much as you want."

There was another minute of waiting, where Percy imagined what would happen next. Then, Annabeth moved on the bed. Percy pushed himself higher. He felt Annabeth's warm hand on his ass, pulled his cheeks apart so that his hole was exposed. Then, Percy felt something solid and cool at his entrance He shivered in anticipation. Annabeth slowly pushed, and the plastic cock that was tied to her entered Percy. It was bigger than anything Percy had had inside him before, bit that made it all the more exciting. He pushed back on Annabeth as she pushed into him, so that quickly, the whole dildo was inside him. Percy's breaths were ragged a small he accustomed to the feeling of something inside him. Every movement Annabeth made gave Percy another shock of pleasure, as the strap on pushed against different muscles.

Annabeth pulled nearly all the way out, then pushed back in. This time, the plastic cock hit some nerves within Percy. He let out a low, guttural moan, and his eyes lost focus, as a wave of pleasure swamped him. Percy felt his cock twitch again. Annabeth leaned over him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah", Percy replied, his voice husky. "Iy feels great!"

Percy could nearly feel Annabeth's smile. She continued to fuck him with the strap on, making Percy gasp each time she pressed inside.

"I want to see you", Percy said.

It took a bit of manoeuvring, but soon, Percy was lying on his back, watching Annabeth, as she thrust into him. Annabeth reached down, and held Percy's cock in one hand. She began to jerk him off in time with her thrusts.

Percy tried to last as long as he could. It took all his self-control, and his power over liquids to stop his cum was spilling out the second Annabeth touched his cock, but Percy managed to hold on. Finally, he knew he had gone too far.

"I'm going to cum!" he warned.

Annabeth thrust in deep, and jerked off Percy's cock. He came hard, his seed landing on his chest. Annabeth pulled out, and took off the strap on. She knelt beside him.

"How was that?" she asked.

"Amazing!" Percy replied. His eyes focused a bit. "But you haven't cum yet."

Annabeth shrugged dismissively, but Percy ignored her. With a small amount of effort, he got up, and knelt between Annabeth's legs. His fingers touched her pussy. Annabeth shivered beneath him. Percy felt around, and when Annabeth gave out a quiet gasp, he stopped, knowing he had found the most sensitive place. He rubbed at the spot, watching Annabeth's eyes flutter shut. She let out a moan of pleasure.

Now, Percy bent down, and placed his mouth at Annabeth's pussy. His tongue flicked out, tasting her essence. Annabeth took a sharp breath. Her hand reached down, and tangled in Percy's black hair, pressing him into her pussy. Annabeth moaned as Percy's tongue moved around, probing into her pussy, and his fingers massaged her more sensitive parts. Finally, Annabeth came, and Percy sucked it all up.

Percy lay down again beside Annabeth, his hand entwined with hers. Neither of them did anything for a long while.

"Annabeth?" Percy said after a long while.

"Hmm?", Annabeth responded drowsily.

"You're the best!"


End file.
